1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with two electrical connectors, one of which has two sleeve units, and the other one of which has two positioning members inserted fittingly and respectively into the sleeve units to prevent relative movement between the two electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector assembly includes a first electrical connector 7 connected to an electrical cable 9 of a computer peripheral device (not shown), and a second electrical connector 8 connected to a host module of a computer (not shown). The first electrical connector 7 has a first housing 71, and a first engaging portion 72 disposed on one end of the first housing 71. The first engaging portion 72 includes an annular outer frame 721 with a trapezoidal cross-section, and a plurality of parallel contact pins 722 disposed within the outer frame 71. The second electrical connector 8 includes a blocking portion 81, and a second engaging portion 82 extending from the blocking portion 81. The second engaging portion 82 has a connecting frame 821 with a trapezoidal cross-section, and an outer end surface formed with a plurality of pin holes 822 for insertion of the contact pins 722 therein. A plurality of contact terminals (not shown) are provided inside the pin holes 822 for electrical contact with the contact pins 722 so that when the first engaging portion 72 is coupled to the second engaging portion 82, the first electrical connector 7 is connected electrically to the second electrical connector 8.
Since the coupling between the first and second engaging portions 72, 82 is inadequate to interconnect fixedly the first and second electrical connectors 7, 8, retaining units are further provided on the blocking portion 81 of the second electrical connector 8. The retaining units are two hexagonal nuts 811 disposed fixedly on the blocking portion 81 and located respectively on two opposite sides of the second engaging portion 82. The first housing 71 is provided with two bolts 711, which engage threadedly and respectively the nuts 811 so as to interconnect fixedly the first and second electrical connectors 7, 8.
However, in actual use, the connection between the first and second electrical connectors 7, 8 is rather troublesome and time consuming. Furthermore, since the electrical cable 9 of the computer peripheral device, such as a printer, a projector, or a flat panel plasma display, is frequently connected to and disconnected from the host module of the computer, the bolts 711 on the first housing 71 are usually not completely threaded to the nuts 811 such that when the cable 9 is accidentally pushed or pulled, a small relative swinging movement will take place between the first and second electrical connectors 7, 8 that may result in separation of the same. Moreover, even if the connectors 7, 8 do not separate from each other, errors are likely to be introduced during transmission of a high-speed or high frequency signal.